Insanity At It's Finest
by InfiniteMelody
Summary: Sixth year Slytherin, Ariadne Nott was not prepared for this year in the slightest. At the mere age of sixteen, who could be? Heartbreak, death, dark arts, and even darker secrets threaten to tear Aria's world apart, but with the help of a certain black haired, green eyed boy, maybe, just maybe, she will get through it...
1. Prologue

I'd barely had time to flinch before I felt the stinging slap make contact with my cheek. The sharp sound echoed off the stone walls and my ears quickly registered the sound of my sister's soft whimper beside me. I pushed her behind me with one arm, while the other caressed my stinging cheek. Ouch, that was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Let this be a lesson..." He snarled, his voice almost a growl. His eyes were on Athene behind me, who was shrinking under his vicious stare. His message was clear. Hold your tongue. It was a lesson you learned pretty quickly around here, but I'd been slipping up more and more lately.

A moment later, he turned with one last malicious smirk to me and walked away. As soon as Greyback's retreating form disappeared behind the heavy oak doors of the drawing room, I turned to Athene.

I had to stoop to be level with her, she was a petite girl, while I was fairly tall. Being as gentle as possible, I lifted her chin and looked into her tear brimming eyes. One silent tear slipped down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. "Don't cry. Don't ever let them see you cry." I whispered to her, tucking one of her blond tresses behind her nodded in response and hastily wiped at her eyes.

Athene wasn't cut out for this. She wasn't meant to be here, to be endangered with the presence of Death Eaters. She was pure, innocent. It simply wasn't her place. Not that I was meant to be here. No sixteen year old girl was. But to say the least, I could handle it, and I was sure that Athene could not. She was light, and I was, well to say the least, dark. Her hair was blond and always straight, her eyes honey brown. She was petite, fragile, and her physical appearance matched her quiet, shy personality. I was much more outgoing, and had a much fiery temper. If it were not for the last name that we shared, Nott, then it would be anyone's last guess that we were sisters what with my raven black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Our skin was different, her complexion a rosy, almost pink tone, while mine was a pale, translucent ivory. Even our eyebrows were opposites, her's thin and blond, mine black, thick arches. Young, fourteen year old Adene was a lily swaying in the soft, summer breeze, whilst I a cobra, venomous and quick to strike. Nonetheless, we were both beautiful, not to be too conceited, and shared a sisterly love for each other stronger than most.

I straightened myself up to my full height and adjusted my robes. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I turned to Adene. She caught my stare and gave me a reassuring smile, though it was far from reaching her eyes. That was as good as a thumbs up for me, and so I walked forward, chin up and poker face in place. I braced my hands against the heavy oak doors and looked back one last time. Adene nodded to me and so with that, I took one last deep breath and pushed open the doors.

We emerged into a large room. At the far end was a fireplace and in the middle sat a long table of which many black robe clad people sat around. I took in my surroundings one last time before strutting confidently to two empty seats my father had saved for us. I sensed eyes on me but resisted the urge to look and see who's attention I'd caught. It was most likely better off me not knowing. I sunk into a chair and leaned back, letting my black curls tumble down my back.

For the first time since I arrived, sneaked a glance at the actual people in here. My eyes wandered around the table careful not to make any actual eye contact. There really was nobody I knew here. I only recognized a few my father had introduced to and I hadn't bothered to memorize their names. Finally my eyes were drawn to a certain bright blond, pale, pointed faced boy I'd recognized from school. Actually he was in my house, Slytherin as well. Draco Malfoy. We'd spoken a few times in the five years that we'd went to school together, and we got along...well, I suppose. There was one time that I cracked a ferret joke in our fifth year, and since then we had a mutual dislike for each other. But when I caught him staring at me staring at him, I swear something stirred inside. And not in a cheesy, cliche, over exaggerated way. Literally, my stomach flipped. Those stormy gray eyes had me intrigued.

It was a simple nod that cast my gaze away and brought my eyes to the table. I should have known that he would be here. I mean we were in his bloody house, and it really was common knowledge that his father was a Death Eater. I guess I just didn't think he would actually be at the meeting. Well I was wrong. I risked one more glance his way and witnessed his eyes catch mine and flicker away. I sighed and slumped in my chair ungracefully. This was going to be one hell of a summer.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

You know that feeling you get when you simply know someone's watching you, that prickle on the back of your neck and churning in the pit of your stomach? Well, multiply that by, a hundred let's say. Surrounded by people, I definitely felt as though I was standing centre stage. Under the scrutinizing eyes of strangers I'd never seen in my life, let alone know, I felt slightly self conscious, and that was almost new to me. Don't get me wrong, I would have loved the attention, had I actually looked decent on this particular day. I'd spent the majority of the night packing, and felt exhaustion already weighing down my feet as I trudged through the station.

Platform Six, Platform Seven, Platform Eight, I listed in my head as wound my way through the crowd.

What were they staring at anyway? I looked down and quickly assessed my outfit. Blue skinny jeans, a black chiffon button up shirt and a light leather jacket overtop. Perfectly normal muggle wear, definitely not all that attention grabbing. Was it my hair? I ran my hand through my curly, raven tresses and flipped a length over my shoulder. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I looked behind me and looked over my brother and sister. They were dressed equally as mugglish, my twin brother Theo in jeans and a gray T-shirt , Adene dressed in simple white button up blouse and jeans. Definitely nothing out of the ordinary.

Behind me I heard the gentle hoot of Adonis, my handsome barred owl, his cage balancing precariously on top of my trunk. His amber eyes searched the crowd of people excitedly and he ruffled his feathers. I laughed to myself quietly, so that's what they were staring at.

Soon Theo, Adene and I had reached the brick separator between platforms nine and ten. Theodore went in first, Adene and I watching as he casually leaned back againstthe seemingly solid wall and disappeared as soon as he was sure no muggles had their eyes on us. Adene and I proceeded after him and copied just how he did and found ourselves on the busy platform 9 3/4. Usually, the three of us would side-long apparate with Mum and Pa, but this year Mum was visiting family in France and Pa had "business" to attend to.

I looked around the platform, searching for Theo. Families said their goodbyes to their children, some already on the train blowing kisses and waving, others caught in tight embraces. One family in particular caught my eye. Two adults, one man and one woman, parents I assumed, had captured two boys, a third or fourth year and a first or second year in a tight group hug. The younger boy, a rather short kid with dirty blond hair, giggled and returned the hug affectionately, while the older one reluctantly returned a one armed hug, obviously embarrassed by his family's farewell.

My stomach clenched and I found h staring. I'd trade with that boy any day. Maybe I should ask him, or would he think myself to be crazy?

Hey I was just staring at you from the other end of the platform and couldn't help but notice what a lovely family you have. Would you like to trade it for my own disfunctional family? Here's the address...

I was broken from my thoughts by a gentle poke at my ribs. I looked to my left to see Adene smiling at me.

"I see Harriet and Mary over there. I'm going to sit with them, see you at school okay?" She said, already backing away to her little fourth year clique. I nodded in response and returned to looking for my twin. Now I really did feel alone. Alone in a crowd.

A bright flash of white caught my eye, and I turned my head to see a familiar white blond head. It appeared that he was walking away from his parents and towards the train. I suddenly didn't feel so alone now. I left my trunk and Adonis down on the ground, confident no one would take it, and briskly walked through the crowd. It only took a few short moments for me to catch up to him. I drew my hands from my sides and reached up, covering his eyes with them. Merlin he's tall. I stretched up on my toes and whispered in his ear,  
"Guess who?"

I could almost feel him roll his eyes underneath of my cupped hands and I snickered under my breath.

"Aidan Lynch," He guessed his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nope."  
"Kiera Knightley?"  
"Nuh uh,"  
"Merlin."  
"Bingo!"  
I released him and he turned around to face me, one blonde eyebrow arched and a smirk tugging at his mouth. I returned him an equally confident smirk and crossed my arms.

"So, hows it going?" I asked half heartedly knowing full well how it was. And if I read the bags under his eyes, paler than usual complexion and grim, grey eyes right, then things weren't exactly stellar.  
"I'll explain on the train, compartment 14C," He informed, already making his way up the train steps.  
I asked quickly, "And if it's taken?"

His only response was an empty laugh. I suppose I wouldn't be exactly surprised to find Draco kicking people out of a compartment.

On that note, I quickly returned to my trunk and weaved through the thinning crowd, welcomed back by a furious Adonis. I picked up the heavy brown trunk and owl cage and hurried towards the train. It was 10:57, most of the students taking the train were already boarded, only those who hadn't already said their farewells milled about the platform.

I'd made it to the steps and had gotten halfway up before my trunk caught on something. I heaved and pulled with all the strength I could muster, but it wouldn't budge. Perhaps a wheel or a corner was stuck on the edge of a stair. I was just about to attempt to juggle Adonis in one hand and try to maneuver my stuck trunk in the other when below me I heard.

"Let me help,"

My trunk was lifted up a few inches and I was able to pull it to the top and push it into the isle, out of the way of the steps.  
When I looked down, prepared to thank whoever had given me a hand my words caught themselves in my throat. Below me stood a tall, spectacled boy with disheveled, jet black hair. I immediately recognized him as Harry Potter.

He offered me a shy kind of smile. I blinked.  
"Er, thanks..." I thanked him quitely and quickly took off down the isle, owl cage in hand and trunk in tow.

So that was Harry Potter. I'd seen him a few tines around school, and heard Draco talk about him even more, but I'd never actually spoke to the guy. He didn't seem so horrible as Draco and Theo portrayed him to be. I mean someone who defeated The Dark Lord must be a halfway decent guy.

Well he obviously didn't do a very good job of it...

Compartment 14C. I stood in front of the sliding glass door. I could hear the murmers of familiar voices inside and smiled. My hand gripped the the door handle and I slid it ajar. Yep right compartment. Blaise, a rather tall black boy sat in the far corner, looking boredly out the window, Crabbe and Goyle, two guys that strangely reminded me of gorillas only slightly stupider, sat beside him chatting away about something that happened during the summer.

On the other side of the compartment Draco was lying down, his feet propped up on the arm rest and head resting in Pansy's lap. Pansy Parkinson, a rather pugfaced girl with medium length black hair, looked up from Draco's face and met my gaze with an empty smile. We got along good enough I suppose. I didn't bother her and she didn't talk to me, so she didn't really give me much reason to dislike her, you know, except for the fact that she had Draco's head possessively tucked in her lap.

I reached Draco's gray eyes and raised my eyebrows questioningly. From what he'd told me earlier this summer, I was under the impression that he was going to break it off with her. I knew he didn't share the same feelings for her as she did he, but I'd thought that he would at least end it before she got too attached.  
Too late for that.

Pansy twirled his platinum, blond hair in her fingers and smiled down at him, but his eyes weren't on her. I stood in front of him expectantly, waiting for him to move his feet. My arms were crossed over my chest and I tapped my foot impatiently. Stubborn as always, Draco simply smirked and crossed his propped ankles. Too tired to play games, I grabbed him around the ankles and threw his feet down off the seat. A loud thud sounded as his feet hit the floor.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, sneering at me.  
"Oh hello Draco, how are you?" I replied, smiling sweetly. He simply rolled his eyes obnoxiously and placed his feet in my lap.

"New shoes?" I pinched the toe of his shiny, black shoes as hard as I could. He nodded in response, not at all fazed and his eyes closed now. I sighed in defeat, deciding to postpone my efforts to annoy him, and rested my head against the back of my seat, exhaustion now catching up to me.

Before I knew it, the screech of a steam whistle sounded and the train lurched forward. As the steam engine picked up speed Kings Cross got smaller and smaller until we couldn't see it from the window anymore. I leaned my head against the back of my seat and sighed contently. Watching the blurred landscape outside the compartment window, I began to feel more and more drowsy. Eventually I lost sight of the blurred trees and my eyes became too heavy to keep open. Slowly I felt myself loose consciousness. Finally, with Draco's feet still in my lap, I succumbed to sleep.


End file.
